


Coaxing the Canary

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate world, Oracle has to use other methods to recruit her agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coaxing the Canary

It had been a tedious process, trying to get the infuriating woman to take her up on the deal of a lifetime. The brain behind the operation almost gave up, but of the remaining women near this particular one's league…too many had slept with Dick Grayson or Bruce Wayne, and she just did not need those headaches. Choosing a woman out of the 'rival' clan of heroes was perfect for her end goals, even if it meant patience in the recruiting phase.

Once more, Oracle slipped the voice filter in place, ready to coax the woman once again into considering the job being offered. The phone rang three times before being picked up.

"If you want money, you need to get in line," the feisty vigilante said as a greeting. "If you're selling something, refer to the first line of this conversation. All others, this better be good; it's time for Wendy the Werewolf Stalker."

"Dinah Lance," Oracle said, knowing that all the woman could hear was a slightly metallic, husky baritone.

"Look, I told you once before, I'm retired from the global scene," the woman sighed. "I've got enough to clean up in my own backyard."

Oracle paused, considering that. She then flipped a few switches to rekey the voder, bringing it up into an alto. "So you let the wishes of a man you left dictate your remaining years of kicking ass and taking names?"

Dinah shivered at the eerie switch of the voice to female. "Stop fucking with my head, whoever you are," she growled, almost wishing she had her Cry still to cause dissonance on the connection. The brunette did not hang up though; she was too caught up in trying to solve the mystery of this persistent suitor for her skills.

"I could fuck with your head quite a bit, Miss Lance. I know quite a bit about you; but that is not why I am here." Oracle took a deep breath. "Think about it, Dinah. I could use you out there, giving you the information to really put the hurt where it is needed." Unconsciously, her passion for what she did came through the metallic voice, making Dinah bite her lip. It was one thing that had attracted her to Ollie so strongly, his sense of justice and making it count.

"I don't have the resources, the connections, Oracle." Dinah kept her breathing normal, though her pulse was elevated…to work with someone again who knew the right motivations had stirred her blood.

"Through me, you would. I have the League at my fingertips, Dinah; you would never be so far out there that I could not get to you with someone," the mysterious person promised, using a careful, urging tone. Dinah carried the phone to the bed, taking a long time to answer at first.

"No. Sorry, Oracle," she murmured, just before hanging up. 

Oracle leaned back from the console in surprise. First she thought she had the woman, after hearing her actually use her name at last. And now this complete rejection…except…

She replayed the last bit of the conversation, and analyzed Dinah's voice. The more she listened, the more convinced she had a way to make the woman see her side. There was no doubt in her mind that the regret and emotion she heard in the final words were wrapped up in loneliness.

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah did not realize at first what the ringing was, or where she was, having nodded off while flipping the channels. She pulled the offensive noisy thing to her ear, barely conscious, and pushed the on button.

"Ollie, If this is you again, I'm still not talking to you," she said, her eyes closed, and her voice pure sex with the sleep-induced huskiness. Oracle had to pause a long moment, taken by surprise at that sensual sound, and the way it fueled her plan.

"It's not. Not a man at all, but someone who understands what it is to be defined by a man so strongly that you can't let it go." The low alto was warm, sensual, and full of its own appeal, despite the metallic overtones. "You're wrapped up in what was, and I can offer you a new now. Just accept me, let me take you in, and you can be your own woman again, never confined by what the world saw you as at his side," Oracle pressed.

Dinah shivered all over, hearing the passion come through, and the keen interest in her for her own merits. "Why me, Oracle? I'm a has been."

"No. You're still in the game. I've watched you take on the gangs, the drug runners, the pimps," Oracle purred. "Dinah, we could be so good together." She let her tongue curl around the syllables, making her case with as much fervor as she dared, having picked the vulnerable timing in hopes of getting Dinah to think from the heart. She was caught off guard at Dinah's low moan, abruptly cut off in a way Oracle knew; the vigilante was biting her own hand. "Dinah, listen to me. I know you feel alone, abandoned, lost…but I can give you the direction again. You'll be back out there, making your name all over again, but never alone." Oracle wished she had a view of her quarry to see if she was getting through yet.

"Never alone?" Dinah asked, her voice even sexier now with the raw ache to be back with someone that could share her passion, her pride in justice.

"No, Dinah. I'd be with you whenever you needed me, just a whisper away," Oracle murmured. "Tell me you want to be alone, and I'll never call again," she said, the voder letting her voice's huskiness come through, setting off another shiver in Dinah's body. Without an effort of will, her hand snaked over her stomach, slowly caressing through the material of her negligee.

"I, oh…no, I don't want…to be alone." Dinah could no more help the slight lack of coherence than she could stop touching herself. 

"Neither do I," Oracle said after a moment, real emotion coming through so strongly that Dinah's breath caught.

"I'd be there for you, and you for me?" Dinah purred, teasing at the trim of her negligee, half flirting now that her mind and body were fusing in a need for release. Now it was Oracle whose breathing hitched momentarily, and she was glad her filters kept that out of Dinah's hearing.

"Is that what it takes to hire the Black Canary? A little Tee Ell Cee?" Oracle said softly, letting her mind slip back to other late nights on the comms, keeping a certain Boy Wonder awake with naughty words.

"Mmmm, you know your voice is really sexy now that you went girl with it," Dinah said, slipping her hand under the silk to roam up over her skin, until she was caressing one nipple to a crisp hardness. "Do you seduce all the women you try to coax into your world of truth and justice?"

"You seduced yourself, Dinah. You want what I want in the long run." 

"Hmm, are you sure, mystery lady? I can get very charged thinking of the fight." The hand roamed to the other breast, cupping and squeezing just so until Dinah moaned softly.

"I knew that thrill once," Oracle told her, the words soft. "What it felt like to come back in from a good night of busting heads and hit the shower," she continued, her eyes closed. The phantom feelings were there; her mind was giving her the stimulus she needed. "To run my hands over every part of my body, touching bruises and sore muscles alike, then trailing my hands to my ass, my hips, down over my thighs again," Oracle said.

"Yes," Dinah moaned, letting her hand go down, beneath the panty she wore to lightly stroke her curls, further, to feel her strong arousal. 

"Sometimes, there was someone to share it with, the need to touch, to fuck, as the adrenaline was still flowing," Oracle told her, tingling with the pleasing memories. "He'd would pin me to the wall, all mouth and hands at first, licking and biting my neck, my shoulders…down to my breast, over my stomach…"

"Mmm, the feel of putting my leg up over his hip after we had busted heads together," Dinah moaned, her finger caressing her clit slowly, using firm, small circles.

"Oh yes, how hard he would be, and the chances we took…god, he was so strong, able to lift me up against the wall, so I locked my feet behind him as he would thrust into me. There was a bar in the shower, and I'd cling to it as he fucked me," Oracle shared, remembering it vividly.

Dinah's voice rose a little as she moaned loudly, slipping her finger further down, slowly inserting first it then another to fill the aching emptiness. "Ollie…oh god, he was always so primal after a good fight. He wouldn't hold back, giving me all that raw power as I told him exactly how he made me feel," Dinah said, her body on fire with need. Her thumb provided some friction on her clit, as her fingers worked in and out.

"Mmm, nothing like that good, fucked til you're raw feeling to go to sleep on after a good patrol," Oracle told her with a breathless quality even the voder could not hide. "You enjoyed it, every time he would forget his strength and just slam into you, didn't you?" Dinah's whimpering cry brought a sexy laugh over the phone. "That's it, Dinah…remind your body how good it felt to get out there, to fight, and then to fuck after the police showed." Oracle listened to the cries get louder, further from the phone as it apparently was dropped in favor of a two handed approach. 

"Oh yes, yes…Oracle, yes!" Dinah shuddered through a massive release, body and soul, as she accepted all the mystery voice offered her.

"That's a good girl, Dinah," Oracle murmured. "Go to sleep, and know I'm going to take care of you from here on out."

`~`~`~`~`


End file.
